


First date

by KillingTime



Category: Leah on the Offbeat - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillingTime/pseuds/KillingTime
Summary: This Bursuso one shot takes place after the prom. Leah and Abby are having their first official date!Enjoy!^^





	First date

It’s a chil and calm morning when Leah wakes up. She immediately checked her phone and saw that she got 8 new text messages.   
She was scared to open them.   
What if Garrett was really pissed at her? What if Nick hated her? What if Simon was mad? What if Abby wanted to break up?   
She couldn’t take that upcoming stress and took a deep breath. Leah opened the first text, from Nick.   
“Hey Lee. Please don’t worry. I’m not mad. I get it. Abby is amazing. But I don’t wanna make you jealous now haha. But seriously it’s fine. We should totally meet up tho. WaHo today?”  
Leah sighed relieved and answered that she’d love to meet everyone today at WaHo.   
If Nick’s not mad at her, Garrett and Simon would be fine too.   
And that’s true.   
Garrett send her 5 messages. All with typos. All clearly written in a hury. Leah for sure had to admit that Garrett was adorable. He texted her how fine he was with her and Abby and how cute they are and how cool he is with it. He’s a great friend.   
Then Leah looked at the message from Simon.   
“Hey Leah! Just wanted to tell you again how happy I am for you and Abby! I’m so proud and happy! I feel like a proud dad! Haha we should meet up today! At WaHo maybe?”  
Leah replied that they should all hang out today.   
Leah took a deep breath and opened the last message she got. From Abby.   
“Hey Leah! Well I was kind of wondering...if you maybe would like to go on a date with me today?...Something calm and nice? Just call me ^^”  
Leah could feel herself blushing. Even while texting, Abby was amazingly adorable. 

After two hours, Leah was waiting in her living room for Abby to pick her up. They talked and Abby wanted to pick Leah up.   
So now Leah was sitting on her couch, wearing a grey-black striped skirt and a white tshirt.   
She was quite excited and constantly looking at the clock.   
When Abby finally knocked on her door, Leah jumped up and ran to open the door.   
“Hey!” Leah said breathless and blushing as she looked at Abby. She looked amazing. Abby wore a red dress with thighs and a bow in her hair.   
“Hey Leah.Ready for our date?” Abby smiled and tried to hide her blushing cheeks. 

A few minutes later they were sitting in Abby’s moms car and listening to some music.   
“So what exactly are we going to do?” Leah asked while playing with Abby’s free hand. She loved Abby’s hands because they were so soft and just weirdly attractive.   
“We will go buy some ice cream and then walk through the park.” Abby said softly and let her hand move smoothly at Leah’s touches. 

When they arrived at the park, Abby bought ice cream for them both and they walked through the park holding hands. Leah was just so happy. She was openly in a relationship with her crush and girlfriend.   
There were some looks from people but everytime Leah got awkward or scared of comments, Abby pulled her closer and made her feel save.   
“So I wanted to ask you something.” Abby said after some minutes of silence. “When we’re at college...do you want to be my roommate?“   
Leah looked at Abby and had to chuckle. She looked so nervous and shy about asking.   
“Of course I want to be your roommate.” She said smiling and pecked Abby’s cheek.   
The shy girl giggled and held Leah’s hand tight. “I’m really happy right now. This is an amazing first date Leah.”   
She nodded and they continued walking around. 

After an hour of walking around the city and laughing and telling storys, they went back to Abby’s car.   
They drove back to Leah’s house but instead of getting out they were sitting in the drive way.   
“I had fun today.” Leah said softly and looked at Abby. She agreed and held Leah’s hand.   
They were looking at each other and then kissed.   
But the small kiss turned into more kissing and longer kissing.   
They were interrupted through Leah’s ringing phone. She chuckled and took the call.   
“Hey mom. What’s up?”  
“Hey Leah. Are you planning on coming inside or do you want to continue making out with Abby?”   
Leah’s face went blank and she looked up, seeing her mom waving at them from the inside.   
She hung up and turned to Abby “I’ll text you, Okay?” Abby nodded and pecked her lips.   
Leah quickly went inside and, of course, her mother wanted to know everything.   
But Leah wasn’t annoyed. She was happy. She wanted to talk about her girlfriend and about their first real date.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this short story!   
> It’s my first so please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
